


Practice Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burps, Hiccups, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away on a shoot for the holidays in the States, Tom's in charge of hosting Thanksgiving dinner for his friends at his rental.  Like any good host he wants to test recipes to ensure they'll be a success and his boyfriend Loki seems as good a guinea pig as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first belly stuffing piece. Read that again: belly stuffing. If that's not your thing, keep it moving. Comments appreciated.

"So what exactly is this ridiculous Midgardian tradition again? 'Tanksgiving'?" Loki asked from his perch on the kitchen counter, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"'Thanksgiving'," Tom corrected as he basted the turkey.  
"So what is it?" the god questioned again, swinging his feet like a child.  
"Didn't you watch that Peanuts special I gave you?" asked Tom, slightly annoyed.  
"Ahhh, yes. 'It's Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown.' Ridiculous," Loki muttered, reluctantly sliding off the counter and off to the living room to watch the cartoon, grumbling the entire way.

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he awoke to the most wonderful smells filling the house. He decided to go investigate. "You're just in time," Tom said brightly.  
"Time? Time for what?" replied Loki, sniffing.  
"Dinner," Tom answered, gesturing to the kitchen table, laden with all the traditional fare: stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, sweet potatoes with mini marshmallows, green bean casserole, rolls, cranberry sauce, apple, pecan, and pumpkin pies and, of course, the turkey. "I hope you're hungry,"  
"Ravenous," Loki grinned eagerly, taking a seat while Tom just smiled, content to watch his mischievous partner.  
Loki ate with gusto, tearing off great chunks of the turkey and eating it with his bare hands. "Loki, you're not meant to eat the entire feast, I don't want you to get sick," Tom said, concerned. Loki dismissed Tom's warning with a wave of his hand and finished the whole of the 12 pound bird, leaned back a bit in his chair and burped.  
"Are you alright?" Tom chuckled.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" came Loki's irritated response.  
Tom crossed to the table and kneeled in front of him, placing a large hand on Loki's already swollen belly. "You just ate a turkey meant for at least six people in less than thirty minutes,"  
"So-" *hic* "what?" Loki retorted, sticking his tongue out.  
"So...if you need your big belly rubbed, let me know, you greedy thing," he replied, pressing his lips to Loki's. His concern was met with another burp from Loki into Tom's mouth. He just rolled his eyes and took a seat across the table from his lover.  
"Thomas, I am perfectly capable of eating all of this...feast...and will do so if I see fit. After all, I am a god, you-"  
"So help me, Loki, if you call me a dull creature, I'll punch you in your stuffed gut,"  
"I was going to call you a dear creature," Loki replied cooly. "Besides," he continued through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "I do NOT have a big belly," he pouted.  
Tom simply raised an eyebrow to indicate the distended organ, stretched and poking out of Loki's t-shirt already. Loki tugged at the shirt, trying in vain to pull it down over the swell of his protruding abdomen, continuing to eat, making his way through both the sweet and mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls, gravy, corn, green bean casserole, and cranberry sauce before laying his fork down and squirming uncomfortably, desperately rubbing his bloated belly in search of relief. "*burp* Ooof, Tom. *hic* Help!" he whined.  
"What can I do?" Tom cooed soothingly, brushing Loki's sweat-dampened hair from his eyes. He looked at the god's distended gut, clearly visible now that his shirt had ridden up over the swell, and stroked it gently. He quickly undid the button of Loki's jeans and the engorged organ strained the zipper down on its own, Loki whimpering with relief. "Better?"  
Loki opened up his mouth to answer and a huge belch escaped his lips. "Unf," he grunted weakly, eyes closed. "*hic* Rub my belly. Make it better *burp*," he pleaded, voice hazy with pain, breathing shallow and labored.  
"Do you want to stop? I can take you to bed," Tom offered.  
"Can't," came Loki's stubborn response. "Need to have des-*hic*sert first,"  
"Loki," Tom began, feeling Loki's belly. It was solid, not a bit of give left to it, and the skin covering it was pink in comparison to the creamy flesh surrounding it. Curious, he put both hands under it to test its weight and let it fall heavily to Loki's thighs. The god hiccuped and burped again, squealing as his gorge sloshed around inside him, wrapping his arms protectively around his swollen middle.  
"You're supposed to be making me feel better," he weakly accused.  
"I know, I'm sorry. C'mon, Lo...please. Let me help you,"  
Loki shook his head as he continued to cradle his aching belly, refusing to let Tom see the tears in his eyes. He felt betrayed at the abuse his human inflected on his tender gut, the act hurting almost as much as his swollen abdomen. Tom sighed and rubbed Loki's back, trying to soothe him. Loki hiccuped again and groaned painfully, rubbing at the side of his stomach. Tom took Loki's hand off his side and firmly dug the heel of his own hand into the spot where the god had been rubbing. Loki's eyes snapped open at the sudden pressure and he inhaled sharply. "Ow!" he yelped loudly before letting out another long burp.  
"There's my boy. Better?" Tom asked affectionately.  
"Yes," Loki reluctantly admitted. He surveyed what was left on the table with as heavy a sigh as he could manage: three measly pies. Damn his insatiable sweet tooth. "Feed me?"  
"Loki, you've had enough," Tom protested.  
"Please?" Loki begged.  
Tom grumbled something about Loki being as big as a Thanksgiving turkey himself, but reluctantly agreed. He slowly fed his gluttonous god every last forkful of the three pies, stopping every few mouthfuls to rub Loki's still swelling belly. Once he finished the last bite, Loki collapsed in the chair, panting and sweating, struggling to breathe.  
Tom kneeled before him again and began to rub Loki's tummy in earnest. It was hot and stretched to the point that it hurt Tom to look at. The carbs and tryptophan took over and Loki slipped into a food coma, softly hiccuping and burping in his sleep occasionally as Tom kneaded his greedy boyfriend's heavy belly, dipping his head to give a kiss to the crest of the swell. He quietly got another chair to put Loki's feet up so he wouldn't be quite so uncomfortable but Loki stirred and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you but since you're up, you wanna go to bed?" Tom asked.  
"Can't. Too full," came Loki's sleepy reply.  
"At least move to the couch," he insisted.  
Loki glared at Tom and heaved himself forward, using his packed belly to hurtle himself forward. Once fully standing, he stretched, pushing his belly out even further. His boxer briefs left an angry red line under his engorged stomach and Tom helped him step out of them. As much as he'd love to fuck Loki right then, he knew it wasn't the time; he was in far too much pain, his belly jiggling with each painful hiccup. He'd just have to settle for spooning him on the sleeper sofa and cradling his distended gut. He could live with that. Loki moved his hands to the small of his back like a heavily pregnant woman in her ninth month and waddled into the living room, keeping his balance remarkably considering his center of gravity had been so skewed by the huge meal he'd just had. He stood there patiently hugging his stuffed belly while Tom put fresh linens on the pullout, then allowed himself to be gently lowered to the bed. He rolled to his side, his stomach feeling fuller than ever, and Tom snuggled in behind him, cradling Loki's churning middle, gently rubbing slow circles around his belly button, once an innie, now an outie with the feast that was now digesting inside him. "So," Tom whispered.  
"Was it good? Can I serve it?"  
Loki burped in reply as Tom's rubbing hands continued to soothe his throbbing belly, and promptly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
